The New Kid On The Block
by fanficfollower
Summary: Edward is the new kid, and there is something with Bella and Emmett. This is an Edward and Bella fic, Edward just gets a lot wrong... Way OOC Edward, Emmet, Bella. rated T for Twilight All Human Set in Forks. Way better then summaries, which I epically fail at.
1. Chapter 1

TRIS WILL NOT DIE! The Four/Tris will come, be patient!

That scene was not even planned, it just happened. I have huge plans for Tris!

**Christina's pov**

I head back to the apartment. I feel bad that I left her hanging for so long, and I know I need to comfort Tris before she does something reckless, like the time she slapped Four, or the time she hopped on a train and went to Erudite.

I know I will not be too much help because mo my Candor straight forwardness.

Dam*! I left my keys inside. I pound on the door, hoping that Tris will let me in.

No luck.

So I find the lock picks hidden in the the doorframe and open the door, the way Uriah showed me a week ago.

I search the houuse for Tris, but she is not here... Oh! She is probably at either the Chasm, or outside at the Ferris Wheel. She had always liked the rush of adrenaline that she got from great heights. I check the Chasm first. Nope, she is not there.

I run outside, and head in the direction in the Ferris Wheel. Sure enough, she is there, about 1/2 way down. Then she slips. I run towaards her, only to see her... let go? She falls, and I see her body crumple into a ball. She closes her eyes...

NO! No Tris! Did she really let go? I pick her up and run back to the compound. "Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Four, Lauren, ANYONE! Help. HELP!" I collapse and sob "NO NO NO! Tris, stay with me!" Four appears by my side, and Lauren is right behind him. Her heart beat flutters, then steadies again. No no NO she cant die! she is too strong, too brave. Too dauntless. Her breathing is shallow. NO! She WILL NOT DIE! " Help" I shout.

Will appears too. Good, he is a doctor. More and more people start to show up, and folllow me to the infirmary. Her breathing is weakening, and that gives me a rush of strength. "Four! Clear the area and get Tris's friends!" I call. He nods, and takes Lauren with him. "Will! Help me!" He comes over, and together we get her to the infirmary.

He says something to a nurse and she comes back with equipment. Will hooks Tris up, and I wait and worry.

He tells me "Christina, you have to leave. Sorry. We will be moving her, she is really unstable. Wait in the waiting room." I nod, knowing Tris is in good hands, and leave.

When I get to the waiting room, I see Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Four, Al, Lynn, Lauren, and Tori, along with 8 other people I don't know.

Wow, Tris is good at making friends. But at the moment I do not care. I have to tell them. "T..tris...sh..she iiiss.." I sob.

"She... is... cccritical! No one can go in yet." I sink to the ground. Uriah and Al come over and put their arms around me and I sob int Al's shirt. Soon, we all are crying.

4 hours later, we are all nervous and snappy. Will comes out, wearing doctor clothes now, and we all jump up, concerned for our friend.

He says "Tris is ok, and can see people now. She woke up 5 minutes ago. " At that, there is a huge rush to the door, and everyone finds it locked. There is a swell of noise. Will shouts "QUIET!"

A hush falls over everyone. He holds out a clipboard, and says, "Everyone sign this. Tris will decide who sees her. One person at a time." We all nod and sign.

Will goes in and comes back out 2 minutes later. "She wants to see Christina first. Also, she says to warn you that the only portion of her not covered by bandages is her face."

I follow Will to her room, and he gives me a kiss before I go in. Then he tells me "She really is bad. Christina, she is really brave. Go in, but don't stare." He hugs me and whispers "It will be fine, she will be fine." in my ear. I sob a little, and he gently wipes off my tears, then gives me a push.

"Go, Christina." I walk in. She looks worse than I imagined. She smiles at me, and I peel my eves away from body, and look at her face.

"I know, I look terrible. It hurts to breathe, and I need surgery, but I will be perfect in 2 weeks, thanks to the Erudite. They have created a fast-healing serum." Tris says.

I gasp. "Surgery?! Tris, why did you do it?"

She takes a deep breath, and struggles a little. "Four. He... he... hugged Lauren, so I ran. I was going to the Wheel to clear my mind, and slipped while coming down." Tears start to fall from her eyes.

I say "Wh.." and she holds up her hand.

"I held on, but then thought, What's the point? I was not thinking clearly. The only person I will ever like, does not like me. I did not think about my friends, or how it will affect them. I'm sorry. Oh and I will be hospitalized until my injuries are completely healed, because I am a test subject for the new serum." She stops to take a breath, and I just stare at her. I struggle to take in what she has just told me. She is so selfless and brave. She is not even panicking at the thought of surgery.

"I know I was stupid... Will you forgive me?" she finishes. I gasp, cry and run to her side. "Of course. Of course. It was not your fault. Anyone knows that. "

She smiles then. "Also," she says, "Tell Will that everyone can come, but you tell them what I told you first. Oh, and tell Four I do not want to see him. Please."

She frowns a little then, but continues. "Christina, thank you. You saved my life. I will be grateful to you forever." I sob, stroke her hair, and walk out, tears streaming down my face.

I go outside and tell Will what Tris said. He says, "Oh,Christina!" and hugs me tightly, while I cry. He cries a little too, then tells me "Go call 5 others. No more than that. " I nod and we hug again, then I leave to go tell the others the news.

We are a little relieved, but scared at the idea of surgery. I say, "Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Al, Lynn. Go in. " After they come out, Lauren, and Tori go in and take those 3," I point to 3 of the people I don't know, " with you. Then you five go in." I point to the rest of the people I do not know.

Everyone follows my directions. Four then comes up to me and says "What about me? Do I go last? " In all the clamor, I am the only one that hears this. I tell him quietly, "No. She does not want to see you. " He looks shocked, then composes himself again. "Ok. I will still wait, though."

In 2 hours, everyone gos in and comes out, but Four waits, just like he said.

Will comes out and tells everyone, "Okay, she is being moved to surgery now. We will tell you when she comes out. You can visit her then. Surgery will take about 4 **(AN- Yes, that's on purpose)** hours. You have to go to a different waiting room, where the screens will tell you whats going on. The staff in the room will explain."

We all nod solemnly, and follow Will's directions. The nurse gives us a buzzer that will flash once Tris is out of surgery, and back in her room. We are allowed to do anything silently, but we are too nervous and worried.

Will changes out of his clothes, and back into his Dauntless ones. He comes and waits with us, staring at the screen that tells what stage of surgery she is in and how long it will take.

**Sorry for the cliffie folks! This is NOT how I wanted this story to go. Oh well!  
**

**Q: is my last name:**

**a) Simmons**

**b) Grenady**

**c) ****Iriye**

**d) Rando**

**e) Marron**

**f) ****Romaine**

******g) Whovian**

******h) Dalek**

******If you guess right, you get a teaser!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**TNKOTB (The New Kid on the Block) **

**Edward POV**

I hate being the new kid.

Especially in the middle of the school year.

As long as I am the new kid here though, I can make the most of it. I do not have to be the lump of a boy that I was, now, I can be who I've always wanted to be. I can Be popular, with real friends, instead of books to keep me company.

I can keep my grades up easily, and if they do fall, my dad, Carlisle knows I am smart and can bring them back up. And if I wanted to, I could let them fall to low B's and they would be fine with it. Yeah, I know total Asian American parents. But my parents are completely American.

Anyway, this guy named Jasper volunteered to help me find my way to each class. He is really nice, I think we may even be friends. Jasper is in all of my classes, and helps me out, by telling me a bit about each teacher.

Ya know, the crabby ones, the nice ones, and the quirky ones.

He also helps me by teaching me a trick to memorizing where everything is at school. He's even nice enough to ask if I need help getting caught up.

I am so grateful to have a friend like him in this school, because this, high school, is purgatory. (An - Midnight Sun reference)

I have no clue why we had to move. At least I had a life then. Not much of one, but still. Anything was better than this.

Before I know it though, it is time for lunch. Jasper goes to the hot lunch line and buys a lunch. I am surprised, because he doesn't look the type to buy lunch.

He comes over to me and says, " I forgot my lunch at home! Again! The lunches here are way better than other schools, though, because it is not standard reg food. It is fresh, and cooked here at the school. You should try it some time!"

That explains it. But I do NOT want to buy lunch from here. Ever. The lines are about a mile long! Well, not really, but you get the point. The food _does _look amazing, so I _may_ try it if I can get to lunch early.

Jasper then tells me, "Oh, I have to go talk to someone, I will be right back." He goes up to this pixie-like girl and she smiles and jumps up. She gives him a hug, and he gives her a kiss.

He tells her something, and she nods. Her eyes flash to me, then back to Jasper. She says something to Jasper, and gestures at me.

Then I see her. The girl sitting next to pixie-girl. She is beautiful, _no, _she is radiant. She jumps up, and hugs Jasper too. Alice says something to her, and Jasper laughs, and so do both the girls, though the brown-haired one blushes. She is SO pretty.

**I am just putting this up as an intro... It gets better, I promise! Review if you like it!**


End file.
